Levy ? La pequeña maga de Fairy tail , en konoha ?
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Levy despertó en la casa de un tipo de cabellos naranjas , como eres su nombre ! . A sí ! Era juugo
1. Chapter 1

Levy se levantó un poco confundida , le dolía la cabeza mucho , y estaba mareada

Acostada en una cama grande , miro a todos lados , muy confundida trato de levantarse pero una voz se le impidió

\- No te puedes levantar ... Estas muy lastimada - la voz era muy fría y gruesa

Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y acostarse nuevamente en la cama , su cabellera desordenada azul , se esparcía encima me de sus hombros . Parecía que aún llevaba puesto su vestido amarillo . No tenía puesta la bandana así que el cabello también le caí sobre la frente

El hombre le paso la mano por la frente para tomar la temperatura a la pequeña mujer , hizo una mueca al notar que aumentaba la fiebre a cada segundo , fue hacia la cocina a ver toallas mojadas para ponérselos en la cabeza

Levy igualmente se levantó , no le importó lo que le dijo el hombre . Se sentía muy débil , no podía caminar bien , sólo se quedo hasta el marco de la puerta , no podía llegar más allá , estaba sobre esforzando su pequeño cuerpo , suspiro cansada

Un ráfaga helada se hizo sentir en la gran habitación y levy se estremeció toda

\- Argh ! Dije que te acostarás tonta ! - le susurro el hombre levantándola entre sus grandes brazos , calentándola por algunos segundos hasta que la dejo en el tibio colchón , suavemente le arropo con unos edredones , quedando levy casi cubierta en su totalidad , a no ser por unas enormes almohadas debajo de su cabeza

El hombre de cabellos naranjas hizo una mueca de desagrado , cogió una sila y se sentó a hacerle compañía

Era una noche de invierno , en la ciudad de konoha . Levy entre abriendo la boca dijo entre susurros

\- Quien eres ?

\- Uh ? - se sorprendió el hombre - Mi nombre es juugo y el tuyo?

\- Levy Macgarden - susurro , suponía que volaba en fiebre en esos momentos , debería estar en el gremio pero ... No había nadie con ese nombre en el gremio

A de estar alucinado


	2. Chapter 2

Sintió como una mano se posaba en esos momentos bajo su espalda , abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo con el hombre de cabellera naranja que le miraba con un poco de preocupación

Se estremeció ante tal contacto , lista para desvanecerse en ese momento el la llamo

\- Hey ! No te puedes desmayar ... No as comido nada aún

\- Que ? - musito

Este le acercó una taza de leche caliente a los labios de la peliazul , esta giró el rostro

\- Tienes que tener algo en el estómago - le dijo el

\- N-no puedo - tartamudeo

\- Si puedes , sólo as un pequeño esfuerzo - le alentó con una sonrisa

La adelanto un poco para , que ella tomará un poco de esa bebida que el le había traído . Era la segunda vez que despierta , y en ese tiempo no había comido nada . Cuando vio que se había tomado todo , la dejo como antes recostada en la cama , con su camisola puesta y su cabello azul suelto .

Por fin logró quitarle la incesante fiebre que padecía la pequeña maga y lectora , le costó mucho esfuerzo , dinero y trabajo bajársela . Ahora solo tenía que esperar que esta tomo conciencia

Hace unas cuantas semanas nomás la encontró en la calle , tirada ahí . El la llevo a su pequeño hogar , en el campo , pues a el le gusta mucho la naturaleza , le inquietó mucho descubrir que ella tenía una marca en una de sus piernas

No sabría explicarse que significaba eso , pero ahí nomás lo dejo ese asunto , no quería descubrir sobre su pasado

Miro de reojo a la mujer pequeña , era muy linda , su voz también . Karin su ex-compañera de equipo le cambio de ropa , pues obvio que el no lo aria !

Le pusieron ese camisón que era bastante largo para la pequeña mujer , se pasó una mano por sus cabellos naranjas , sonrió abiertamente antes de decir

\- Levy ... Pequeña levy


	3. Chapter 3

Levy lentamente abrió los ojos , se despertó completamente y miró a todos lados

— ¿Dónde estoy ? — fue la primera pregunta que formulo su mente

Se encontraba en una habitación cálida y reconfortante , en donde había un pequeño calefactor , oyó ruidos y se levantó de un salto hacia el suelo liso de madera , descubriendo que estaba frío por el invierno

— Gajael ?— preguntó dudosa el frío viento que venía del exterior

Vio que vestía un camisón de algodón , no la mantenía del todo caliente , pero algo era algo . Caminó lentamente hasta una puerta de madera , un poco curiosa para abrirla , pero antes de poder hacer eso , ya la abrían hecho

Un hombre extremadamente alto , para la peliazul , el más alto de su pequeño mundo , apareció frente a ella , esta dio un paso hacia atrás asustada y pegó un pequeño grito , sintió como perdía el equilibrio , pero unas manos grandes y fuertes la sostuvieron antes de que pueda tocar el suelo

— Ten cuidado , mujer

Levy entre avergonzada y asustado dijo

— Quien es usted ! Y donde estoy

— Soy .. Jugo y estas en mi casa — dijo de lo más tranquillo

Levy horrorizada descubrió que fue TOCADA por un hombre desconocido , descubrió que no tenía puesto si vestido amarillo , si no , que tenía puesto esa linda camisola que le llega a los tobillos , ósea ... Que ese hombre , le cambio de ropa

La vio desnuda

Levy sintió de repente ganas de vomitar , se sintió usada , humillada , sucia , le entró mareos y se tuvo que sostener de la cama para no desvanecerse ahí mismo . Jugó un poco preocupado se acercó a ella , sin ánimos de hacerle daño , pero ella rechazó su cercanía diciéndole

— Ni se le ocurra ponerme una mano encima

Él mostró confusión y en cierta manera un poco de enojo , él le dio su tiempo , su dinero , para que se recuperase , pero ella no lo acepta y eso le duele

— ¿ por que no ? — pregunta , delicadamente , la alza en brazos dejándola en la cama

Levy pudo notar un resplandor de tristeza en la mirada del hombre , una ráfaga de viento le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza , él trajo una manta consigo y se envolvió a si mismo para mantenerse caliente , se sentó en el suelo y le invitó a sentarse junto a el para mantenerse calientes juntos

—¿ Vienes?

Jugo notó como ella se rehusaba furiosamente, aunque no podía negar el fuerte frío que sentía . Levy lentamente y temerosa , se fue acercando a él , le dio una vergüenza terrible al sentarse junto a él , y que esté la abrazara

— Así estaremos calientes los dos — ronroneó contra la oreja de levy y ella se estremeció ante eso

— S-si— tartamudeó mientras un calor le recorría por todo el cuerpo y por instinto propio se acurrucaba contra el amplio y sólido pecho de jugo , se sentía pequeña ante él, este envolvió el pequeño cuerpo de ella con sus brazos , con ternura y delicadeza , cuando un estruendoso golpe los saco de sus pensamientos

— Tío juuuuuugo — se escuchó una voz infantil

— Demonios ! Sasuke ! — murmuró en voz baja , mientras besaba la mejilla de levy rápidamente y se levantaba dejándola solo con la manta

— ¿q..Que ?— levy un poco adormilada se despertó de golpe

— Espera muñequita ... A diablos ! Karin vino — sonó enojado

De la nada salió un niño de 7-8 años , con un cabello tan rojo como el de su madre , ósea karin

— Tío ! Tío , — gritó emocionado el pequeño — hoy si pude venir

Jugo río un poco ante la visita de el hijo de su mejor amiga , era alto , como debería se un niño bien alimentado , y flaco , una sonrisa juguetona y unos ojos azules como él padre

El PADRE

Soltó un suspiro lastimero , no entendía quien sedujo a quien , naruto a karin o karin a naruto , como suceder esa combinación tan extraña

— Hola sasuke — le dio un abrazo — ¿como estas ?

— Bieeeeen ! Me estoy sacando buenas notas — sonrió el pequeño

— Eso es muy bueno

Naruto apareció junto a una muy tímida karin cogidos de la mano, karin se le acercó a jugo y le dio un pequeño abrazo

— Hola — dijo entristecida


End file.
